Skeleton in her Closet
by JadeofFire
Summary: When confronted by Tahno at the restaurant, Korra accepts his offer for "private lessons" not knowing what Tahno's definition of that was. When she meets him at the gym, it might turn into something she has to hide from everyone...
1. Chapter 1

The pale-skinned young man flipped his jet-black hair to the right, and stared across the room towards the girl sitting awkwardly at the table. He scanned her face and body, and he decided that it was time to play another game. Motioning to his fan girls, his crowd rose and followed him as he seductively slid towards Korra, the avatar. The bulky man across from her whispered something to the woman that Tahno could not make out.

As he approached her, his mind filled with thoughts of what he would say to get her to melt. He wanted this one, and he was going to get her.

His followers halted as he ended his manly stroll and stopped at the table. As the gorgeous girl looked at him, he couldn't help but be intertwined and almost hypnotized by her ocean-blue eyes.

" Damn it Tahno, keep your cool," he thought to himself.

"Well well well…if it Isn't the Fire Ferrets," he said calmly, "pro bendings saddest excuse for a team. Tell me how a couple of amutuars like you lucked your way into the tournament…_especially you,_ Uh-vatar." He emphasized her name to get a reaction out of her. All she did was scoff at him.

"No," he thought," I'll try a different approach." He leaned over the table, wrapping his arm around the girl. Tahno moved his lips as close as possible to her ear, so that she could feel his warm words.

"You know, if you'd like to see how a real pro bends," he paused for effect and made his voice low and erotic," I could give you some…_private lessons_." Korra shivered and her face flushed. Bolin stared at her with disbelief. Tahno backed away as she stood and looked him straight in the eye. Not a word escaped from her lips.

With a flat expression on her face, she said," I'll take up that offer." Bolin's eyes widened and his face cringed. Tahno grinned.

"Tonight at midnight, meet me in the gym," he whispered. With that he walked away, out of the restaurant and into the darkness of the night.

"Korra what are you thinking!" Bolin yelled toward the girl he admired so much. Korra was again slurping her noodles, acting like nothing had ever happened.

"I could use some training…. besides they're the best aren't they? Weaknesses are always good things to know about your opponent," Korra said.

"Korra, I don't want you alone with him, whether it's training or…something else…"

"Whatever do you mean?" she replied with wide doe eyes.

"Just….be careful Korra, please." And with that they headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

Korra stood in the gym, wearing her old tank top and a pair of leather bottems that only reached her knees. The moonlight shone through the top of the building, making everything glisten. It was a quarter past midnight, and Korra was getting impatient. Just before she was going to leave in ferocity, a tall, lean figure appeared in the hall.

"Sorry I'm a little late," he snickered," I was finishing up something." The way he said it made her skin tingle. She did feel almost…unsafe. He strolled into the room, shirtless and well groomed; eyeing her.

"Doesn't matter, let's get to work," she said as she bended some discs into the air and aimed at the dummy across the gym.

"Oh my, your doing it very wrong….come here," he said stepping into the light. Korra rolled her eyes as she approached him, looking up. His eyes twinkled, his hair shone.

"Waterbending is a tricky element uh-vatar…it takes poise, patience and rhythm. It's like a woman, beautiful and delicate….and like you, _very dangerous_." Tahno leaned closer towards her. Korra stood still and stayed strong, but she couldn't help but feel her legs weaken below her.

"What is it I need to know? Get to the point," she replied quickly as not to show she was beginning to become soft.

"I'm a pro at 'getting to the point' Korra, but we should limber up a little bit first," he grabbed her waist and pulled at it. Korra moved back and kept a stern look on her face. She heard the innuendo he put into every word of everything he said to her.

"I already stretched before I came here, thank you very much." Tahno grabbed his arm and pulled it behind his back, and his muscles clenched. He repeated of the other side and then walked toward the dummy.

"Training with dummies is hardly anything compared to fighting an opponent. They just stand still and you can do whatever you want to them…but a real bender will put up a fight, and it's much more interesting Korra…" he turned toward her and got into a waterbending stance. He moved so quickly that she almost didn't notice that he had begun to shoot water towards her. Korra quickly dodged it, just in the nick of time.

"Light on your feet I see," said Tahno. He lifted his arm again to aim towards Korra, and she tensed up. Tahno slowly lowered his hand and approached her.

"

You need to be fluid darling…let your body…relax," he spoke softly putting his hands on her shoulders. Korra stood still, and started to ease up as he gently rubbed his strong hands into her muscles. He moved his hands to her lower back, and lingered for a moment at her hips. They began to creep back up.

"You keep yourself in good shape Korra," he whispered seductively in her ear. She breathed heavily and a smile started to form on her face.

"What am I doing? This can't be right," she thought. The young waterbender had never had a boyfriend, nor had she felt this way before. It sent tingles up her spine. Tahno slowly cupped his hands over her breasts and moaned a deep, lovely moan. Korra gasped and almost pulled away, but she took a deep breath and bended some water from the ground, wrapping it around Tahno and moving it around his body. Tahno grinned once again.

"Yes..."he thought," I've got this one." He turned her face towards his, and planted a kiss on her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Korra had never been kissed before. She was clueless, and opened her eyes in surprise as Tahno parted his lips. She felt his tongue graze the inside of her mouth, and he wrapped his arms around her small waist. She grabbed a chunk of his perfect hair, which normally he would treat like an idol itself, but he didn't care. Tahno just pushed forward onto her, pushing his body against hers, feeling her heartbeat faster and faster. Tahno clutched the bottem of her shirt and began to lift it up and over Korra's head. As it tugged, Korra sighed and threw Tahno to the ground.

"She's angry," he thought, but no, she couldn't be. Korra landed upon him and moved her mouth from his lips to his neck.

"Korra…" he whispered, trying to contain himself from grunting. He gasped and moaned as she came back up to his neck.

Bolin lay in the top of the building, and turned back and forth. He stared at the ceiling and heard Tahno's dirty phrase repeat over in his head. Just as he was getting up to check on her, he head a scream. Bolin panicked and ran to where his brother slept.

"Mako. MAKO!," he yelled.

"Bolin, go to sleep, it's still night…."he mumbled.

"I think Korra is in trouble…"

Downstairs Korra had forgotten all her hate for Tahno, and was only thinking of the noises he was making, and the faces. They rolled around on the floor…topless and ruffled, kissing wildly. As Tahno moved his hands from her breasts down to her groin, she began to smile. Just then, she and Tahno heard the footsteps of Mako and Bolin from down the hall.

"Shit!" whispered Korra.

Tahno stood and ran to the storage closet, gesturing Korra to follow. When Korra began to turn to run into the darkness with him, Bolin entered the room.

"Korra! Are you alright? You look like you've been beaten!" Korra glanced at her messy hair, marks on her neck, and tank that was just quickly zipped up when she heard them coming. Mako entered the room and stared with a jealous look of distrust.

"I'm fine," she said as she pulled her hair back up," I was…practicing.

"Did Tahno ever show?" said Mako, half turned away from her.

"No, he said he was to busy…" Korra lied, glancing quickly towards the closet where a close-to-naked Tahno stood staring into her eyes.

"Figures, " said Bolin," Well, goodnight Korra. You better get back home before Tenzin throws a fit." He waved and walked down the hall. Mako followed slowly after, staring at the floor. He hadn't been as clueless as Bolin…something was up. He continued down the hall trying to figure out what to make of the situation, and, even what it was? Tahno opened the closet and walked towards Korra.

"Tomorrow night. My house. This lesson went well Korra," he stroked her face and zipped her shirt, before grabbing his bag, flipping his hair, and running out the back door. Korra smiled, and couldn't wait until the next time. Smiling and touching the soft marks on her neck where Tahno had kisses, she strode into the hall.

"Korra…I can't believe what I just saw…" Mako said as he approached her as soon as she had turned the corner…


	4. Chapter 4

Mako's eyes were filled with more emotions that Korra had ever seen. He looked angry, like he could burn the skin off her body. He looked depressed, as if he wanted to die himself. She had no idea how to react. Yet, she was almost glad he had witnessed the steamy scene between her and Tahno, to show him what Asami wouldn't give him. Korra was prepared to tell him the way that Tahno had touched her, pleasured her, and given her the chance to do it all again.

But before she could open her mouth, Mako spoke up.

"Don't lie, don't try to pretend that he wasn't in there. Did you really believe you could get away with this? You thought it was okay to do that with him…how stupid can you be Korra! He took advantage of your weak side."

No, thought Korra. He hadn't taken advantage of her. She had wanted it all along, secretly. She wanted to be alone with the mysterious, older man. He knew so many things that she hadn't.

"At least he taught me something Mako. You don't want me, he does," stated Korra flatly.

"If you would just think about how many other girls he's done that to…," he sighed," I won't tell Bolin until after the tournament tommrow. I want him to have a clear head. Show up tomorrow on time for practice." He walked down the hall and faded into the darkness. Mako paused at the near the door to his room, and a tear slid from his eye. He turned the handle.

In the hallway, Korra fumed. Mako didn't know anything! He hadn't done what she had done, he was jealous. He was downright jealous that Tahno had been the first to gaze upon Korra's body, and touched her fragile skin.

"I'll show him," said Korra to herself.

Tahno lay in his bed across the road from the Noodle House. He sighed a long, deep and happy sigh. He stared out towards the room and was feeling fulfilled towards his success that night. But, he wasn't done yet. His servant walked through the open sliding screen to his grand bedroom. He scurried over to the curtains, closing them quickly, and then trying to hurry back out before Tahno could pick on him.

"Wait, Sir," he said, reaching his hand out toward him," I need you to contact the Korra the avatar, send her a message for me will you?"

"Master Tahno, is this to one of women you invite over during the week?" replied the servant describing the fan girls that would show up in Tahno's arms after almost every pro-bending match.

"No, no…this is for someone that is very special. She owes me something. I'm tutoring her at the moment, and she's been very bad. I'm going to invite her to the house in the morning. I need to teach her a… _lesson_." Tahno rolled over in his bed and closed his eyes that were covered in a black, charcoal liner. His dreams were filled with the thoughts of what would happen tomorrow once he dismissed his servents for the day, and took Korra home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long everyone, I've had a lot going on. Hopefully this will make a good ending for it. I love writing for Tahno/Korra, so I can write more if people ask. Thanks!**

Korra stood at his door, staring up and down the length of it. She was afraid it could have been the wrong address, after knocking several times with no answer. She felt awkward as Sato mobiles drove by, afraid what people would think if they saw the avatar waiting outside of Tahno's house. As she turned to run back down the street, the door opened sharply, revealing a short, plump man in a string bowtie.

"Um, I'm here to see Tahno?" the man scanned her up and down a few times.

"You're Korra?" the man seemed pleased enough with her.

"Yes. Is Tahno here? I can come back another time," Korra pointed awkwardly at the road.

"No, no. Tahno is present at the estate. He ordered everyone out of the home for your arrival. I'll be leaving soon also, I was picking up a lunch for the rest of the servants," he pointed towards the cardboard box in his right hand. Korra just nodded, and realized why Tahno had escorted everyone out for the day.

"Go right on in. Tahno is probably in the backroom," the little man waddled out the door, and Korra slipped in before it could close and lock her out again. It clicked and locked behind her, making her jump a little. The inside of the house was nice enough, not as Grand as the Sato estate, but nicer than her house had been back home. She scanned around the room, looking to see if Tahno was anywhere to be seen.

"Korra?" a voice was heard from down a hallway.

"Hey," she called back, still not exactly sure where the voice was coming from.

"Come on down, nothing to be afraid of," Tahno called. Korra followed the length of the hallway until she past a steamy room. The door was wide open and Tahno sat inside, wrapped in a towel.

"Oh, I," Korra blushed.

"Come on in, I don't bite…usually," he smirked as Korra sat down on a bench. He must have just taken a shower.

"So," Korra stated flatly. Tahno stood and glided over to her, and started to smell her hair, breathe down her neck.

"You look good, Korra," Tahno giggled.

"Isn't it a little early to start this?" Korra tried to contain herself.

"What is it that you came over here for then? You don't know what you've got your little virgin ass into…" he slipped her jacket off her shoulders, and let it slide to the wet floor.

"How would you know whether or not I," she was cut of by Tahno's seductive voice.

"I can tell. But boy do I love virgins. I've never had one as feisty as you though. Damn, this'll be a new experience," he sat back down and toyed with the towel around his waist.

"What did you have in mind?" Korra sat back carelessly.

" You tell me," he pushed the towel lower, exposing the muscled lines leading down to his crotch. Korra breathed heavily and looked towards the ground. Tahno smiled as she slipped out of her boots, and over shirt. Though when Korra flicked her hand up, Tahno didn't notice he was being dragged over to her, with a watery whip. After about a second, he broke the water and fell over korra.

" You've been very bad," he reached for the strap of her tank and pulled it upwards of her head. It was thrown to the floor as Tahno's towel vanished along with it. Before long their lips met like at the gym, but this time she could feel Tahno's male parts pressed up against her stomach. Hia akin was tight and slippery. Korra kept thinking that the bathroom floor was the last place she would have imagined to lose her virginity. Tahno was backed up against the wall by her, she licked his neck and pushed herself into him more. She moaned as Tahno began to slide off her panties. Korra pushed him down, and he sat on the wooden bench.

"Let me on top," Tahno pushed himself up, but Korra spread her legs more.

"No," she wrapped her legs around him and pushed herself down a bit onto his erection. It was larger than average, and the pressure was ten times as bad considering she was on his lap. She decided just to go for it. Korra pressed herself down and he fully entered her.

"Ah!" she screamed and rose up again, before failing back onto him.

"You're so wet," Tahno managed out of his clenched teeth. He didn't contain himself from thrusting his penis in and out of her. Korra humped forward and tried to focus on the pleasure more than the pain. She groaned and rubbed her large chest up and down Tahno. He made circles with his hips and started to move faster. His dick reached farther in her, and rotated around to find the most pleasurable spot. Korra kept tightening her insides, and it felt like fire. But at the same time, she felt the wetness of him with every thrust.

"Fuck me!" Korra screamed, not caring if anyone heard her. Tahno's tongue explored her nipples while his lower body was hot with explosions.

"Yes!" Tahno's voice deepened as he neared orgasm. As he emptied his load, Korra cringed with pleasure and pushed close to all of him inside her. She threw her head back and pulled him down onto the floor. He pulled out, trying to catch his breath.

"Have you considered being an actress?" Tahno joked?

"Fuck off," Korra's eyes were closed, and her face shined with a horny grin.


End file.
